The Keepers of Discord (traduccion al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: Autor Original: Hoopy McGee. Sinopsis: Ella, Celestia, decide ofrecerle sirvientes, acompañantes al draconequus atrapado en piedra. Él, Discord, Espíritu del Caos, desearía no estar consciente dentro de su prisión. Ellos, Los Guardianes de Discord, pasarán a la historia de Equestria.
1. Discord

_¡Buenos días/noches! Yes, una nueva traducción. No pude evitarlo, esta historia me encantó a primera vista. Verán, navegando por FimFiction, decidí buscar los fanfics más populares. Este es uno de los primeros que apareció (junto con Past Sins y no sé cual más, creo que Background Pony :P ). Sentí curiosidad. Nunca había escuchado un comentario del fandom sobre esta historia, y sinceramente, no comprendo la razón. Es una joya, este fanfic define mi concepto de "corto pero efectivo". Y el final...Dios, tienen que hacer una animación entera de esta historia (porque pedir que lo hagan en la serie es demasiado, ¿no?). No moriré en paz hasta verla xD_

 _¡En fin, disfruten!_

 _ACLARACIÓN_ _: El tiempo donde se sitúa la historia es durante la segunda petrificación de Discord por parte de las Mane 6, luego del capítulo 2 de la temporada 2 de la serie._

* * *

 **THE KEEPERS OF DISCORD**

 **LOS GUARDIANES DE DISCORD**

 **ESCRITO POR HOOPY MCGEE Y TRADUCIDO POR MIKIMOCO**

 **Discord**

Podrías pensar que tuve muchos problemas, ¿verdad? Yo por fin estaba libre después de miles de años, libre de mi prisión y listo para extender el caos y la locura sobre la tierra, sólo para ser detenido en menos de un día por un grupo de coloridas, santurronas, y casi jóvenes yeguas.

No solo eso, también fui encerrado de nuevo en piedra y sin poder moverme, y en una posición más incómoda y humillante que la primera vez. Y, aunque no tenía un espejo para comprobarlo, estoy bastante seguro que la expresión en mi rostro era ridícula. Al menos, tomando en cuenta las expresiones de "intentar-esconder-lo-gracioso-que-me-parece-esto" de todos los pequeños ponys que me miraban.

Además, nuevamente me habían atrapado en los jardines, aunque esta vez lejos del tráfico regular, en una zona cerrada donde muy pocos ponys pueden transitar. ¿Por qué?, ¡Ni siquiera podía observar saltar a los pequeños y hermosos ponys mientras imaginaba todas las cosas maravillosamente caóticas que haría con ellos si estuviera libre!

No, el universo había decidido que todo eso no era suficiente castigo para mi arrogancia. Además de lo anterior dicho, también tenía una malvada picazón en mi fosa nasal izquierda. ¿Cómo es eso posible? No tenía piel en ese momento, ¿cómo podría picarme?

La cereza final sobre mi helado de humillación, por supuesto, vino con la mismísima querida y vieja Celestia. Luego de varios días mirando nada más que los arbustos enfrente de mí, siendo además defecado de forma simultanea por muchas aves oportunistas de Canterlot, ella vino a visitarme, con una pequeña unicornio gris siguiéndola detrás.

Cuando digo gris, no me refiero al color de su pelaje. Quiero decir que gris es la forma en que ella me pareció. Gris y sin vida, completamente carente de algo divertido o interesante. Su melena, sin embargo, era de un rojo vibrante. Un rojo irritante. Un rojo que no tenía sentido que estuviera junto a una criatura tan aburrida, y mucho menos que formara parte de su cuerpo

No hace falta decir, que yo la detesté a simple vista.

—Hola, Discord—, dijo Celestia, y desvié mi atención de la pequeña mosca junto a ella. A pesar que la desprecié a primera vista, ella en realidad no era importante de ninguna forma. En relación con el lapso de mi existencia, su vida podría acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parpadea dos veces, y no quedara nada más que polvo en su lugar. Si yo hubiera podido parpadear, claro.

—Hola, Celestia—, fallé en responder. Uno de los inconvenientes de estar encerrado en piedra es que tiende a provocar que todas tus conversaciones sean deprimentes y unilaterales.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa—, dijo Celestia, y la pequeña unicornio junto a ella la miró con sorpresa. Una sorpresa que yo compartía, si soy honesto. ¿Una disculpa? ¿De Celestia? ¡Esto fue, de lejos, la cosa más interesante que me había sucedido en días!

Odié ser una estatua.

—La última vez que hablamos, dijiste que era solitario estar encerrado en piedra. No sé si eso fue simplemente una estrategia para simpatizar…—, ¡Oh si, Celestia, y que estrategia más inteligente fue!, —…o si eso significa que continuas consciente mientras estas atrapado. Suponiendo que sea esto último, sin embargo, he tomado una decisión.

Celestia señaló con la cabeza a la unicornio a su lado, y otra vez dirigí mi atención a la cosita gris. —Esta es Ember Spark. Ella es una de los empleados del castillo. Y, a partir de hora, ella tendrá una nueva posición, una que he creado pensando en ti. Ella es el primer Guardián de Discord.

¿El qué de qué, ahora? La yegua junto a Celestia sonrió tímidamente y dio un paso adelante, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. No era la cortesía adecuada para la encarnación del caos puro, pero mi dañada dignidad tomaría cualquier obsequio, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera.

—Su obligación, y la de aquellos que tomaran su lugar, será la de mantener y limpiar tu estatua y sus alrededores, y…bueno, hacerte compañía. Ella hablara contigo, te leerá, en ocasiones dispondrá lo necesario para ofrecerte música…

Oh, no. No. En serio, no. ¡Cualquier cosa era mejor que esto! ¡El aburrimiento es mejor que esto! ¡No te atrevas, Celestia!

—…todo con la esperanza de que no te sientas solo. Eres demasiado peligroso para ser liberado, Discord, pero eso no significa que yo quiero que sufras.

¿Entonces porque ordenaste mi tortura? ¡Oh, tiránica, hosca, vieja gruñona y agria! Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad crees que volverme loco me hará menos peligroso cuando por fin logré liberarme?

Oh, y voy a liberarme, gruñí en silencio mientras Celestia continuaba balbuceando. Esas Portadoras tuyas, incluso tu amada Twilight Sparkle, no duraran para siempre.

¿Y cuándo ellas mueran? Bueno. Una vez que ellas mueran, el sello se romperá una vez más. Y entonces seré libre.

* * *

—Esto es tan estúpido—, murmuró Ember Spark en mi oído.

 _Tú eres estúpida_ , quise decirle.

—Ni siquiera sé si puedes oírme—, ella suspiró, mientras usaba su magia para limpiar con un cepillo los excrementos de paloma de mi oreja.

 _Desearía no poder, mula aburrida._

Trascurría el primer día de esta estupidez. Ember Spark arrastraba su gris desaliñado detrás de mi pequeño recinto para limpiarme. Luego ella se sentaba en la base de mi "estatua" y leía en voz alta una novela romántica verdaderamente terrible. Creo que la yeguas se refieren a las mismas como "desgarradoras de monturas"*

* **Nota de la Traductora: Las novelas "desgarradoras de sostenes/brassieres/corpiños" son novelas románticas de dudosa calidad y generalmente eróticas. Aquí se traduce el término al mundo pony…**

Si creyera que existen dioses por ahí que realmente escucharan mis plegarias, habría rogado que un pony atento con un martillo y cincel destrozara mis orejas. Por desgracia, había quemado todas esas relaciones hace años, y ninguno de esos idiotas engreídos movería una ceja para ayudarme.

—Supongo que esperaba más cuando Celestia dijo que tenía una "posición especial" para mí—, farfulló la esclava.

 _Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio. ¡Odio!_

—Mis amigos se burlan de mí, sabes.

 _No me sorprende._

—Ellos me llaman la Limpiadora de Mierda de Pájaro Real.

 _Por favor, deja de hablar._

—Mi amiga, Sunny Fields, dice que…

¿Otra cosa que es muy desagradable al ser encerrado en piedra? No puedo simplemente ignorar a los ponys que trinan* como idiotas.

* **Nota de la traductora: "Trinar" en ingles es "Twitter". De ahí el chiste…**

* * *

—¿Puedes creerlo?—, dijo Ember con una carcajada. —¡Ella cayó sobre la mesa cuando tropezó! ¡Oh, la expresión en su rostro no tenía precio!

 _Ja ja. Estoy seguro que fue muy divertido. Por cierto, te olvidaste de una mancha._

—Había pastel en todo el piso, y también ponche. Merry estaba molesta porque su boda estaba arruinada, pero estoy segura que será una anécdota divertida dentro de unos años.

 _Los ponys seguro tienen un límite muy bajo para "divertido", ¿verdad?_

—De todos modos, nunca vas a creer esto…—, _técnicamente es verdad, ya que la creencia requiere atención y yo no tengo eso_ , —…pero encontré a un pony especial!

Oh, _maravilloso_. Apuesto a que ahora ella sólo hablara sobre él hasta la saciedad.

—Él es un pegaso, pero es tan apuesto y generoso.

Ah. Por supuesto.

—¡No puedo creer que él esté interesado en una yegua como yo!

 _Oh, novia, ¡cuéntame más! ¡Él debe ser tan aburrido como tú!_

—De todos modos, vamos a tener otra cita…

En serio. Sólo deja que la mierda de pájaro se acumule en mis orejas. Tal vez pueda amortiguar el sonido de tu trino insípido.

* * *

Los meses se prolongaron más y más, y la rutina se convirtió en eso. Rutina. Aburrida. Sin brillo. ¿Acaso ninguno de estos ponys entiende lo importante que es para la salud mental de un ser vivo dar un vuelco a las cosas de vez en cuando?

Ya era muy tarde para eso este año, ahora, las hojas están cambiando muy lentamente de verde a rojos, amarrillos y naranjas. Me quedé observando (no es que tuviera muchas opciones) hasta que la pesadilla de mi existencia dejó escapar un fuerte "¡uf!" cuando ella dejó caer la escalera a mi lado. La observé con cierta diversión.

 _Estas poniéndote bastante gorda, querida._

¡Y ella lo estaba, de hecho! Era como un barril con patas. Un barril gris lúgubre, con una melena de color rojo fuego que no tenía razón para pertenecer a una yegua tan aburrida.

—Buenos días, Discord—, dijo, manipulando la escalera con su magia. Entonces ella subió una vez más, llevando consigo el balde de agua y trapos para comenzar mi limpieza.

Debo decir que es agradable ser limpiado regularmente. No es que estuviera alegre, eso sí, pero apreciaba las mínimas comodidades que pudiera conseguir, dada mi situación actual.

Una cosa fue un poco diferente esta mañana. Ember parecía estar con muy buen humor, por alguna razón. No me hubiera llevado mucho tiempo averiguar el por qué. Después de todo, la yegua abría su boca como un grifo. Es sólo que yo había aprendido a cerrarla hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Me encontraba bastante molesto. Y, además, estaba molesto por el hecho de estar molesto. Aquí estoy, la nieve del invierno amontonándose a mí alrededor, casi sepultando el pedestal donde estoy parado, y esa tediosa yegua gris no ha venido a visitarme ni una vez.

No es que yo quería tenerla a mi lado. Definidamente no la extrañaba. Sin embargo, tenía un trozo de mierda de pájaro congelada en la punta de mi nariz, y estaba condenado a observarla hasta que la yegua perezosa regresara y cumpliera sus deberes.

¡Sólo haz tu trabajo, estúpida, corpulenta, miserable!

* * *

Cuatro semanas. Ese es el tiempo que le tomó para aparecer otra vez. Cuatro semanas mirando fijamente un trozo de excremento congelado, con arbustos blancos y helados como telón de fondo, y nada más. Oh, espera. Me estoy olvidando del conejo. Había un conejo que saltaba, dejando huellas en la nieve de otra forma imperturbable. Me miró, moviendo su naricita rosa, luego se alejó saltando.

Eso fue todo. Esa fue toda la actividad que tuve para romper el aburrimiento desde que la Yegua Vaga decidió abandonarme en el invierno. Probablemente fue muy difícil para ella. Ahora tenía mucha más carne para exponer al clima frio, naturalmente, aunque me imagino que esa capa de grasa probablemente la ha abrigado bastante bien.

Espera. Ella en realidad parece haber bajado de peso. Tal vez sólo estoy comparándola con los fornidos guardias reales que la acompañan, que usan su magia para despejar el camino cubierto de nieve derretida, pero ella parece…

Ah, por supuesto. Tonto, tonto de mí. Ella no está gorda, está embarazada. Bueno, eso explica varias cosas. Probablemente me habría dado cuenta de ello, si no tuviera la costumbre de ignorar todo lo que ella dice.

Ella colocó su escalera tan pronto los guardias terminaron de limpiar la nieve, luego levitó una pequeña escobilla, barriendo la nieve sobre mí. Entonces vio los restos de pájaros en mi nariz, y levitó un balde humeante de agua caliente.

—Oh, pobrecito—, dijo, —Te he dejado muy descuidado, lo siento.

Ella limpió el desastre, dejando una delgada capa de hielo en mi hocico. Pero es mejor tener el brillo del hielo ante mis ojos que el brillo de la mierda.

* * *

La nieve del invierno se había derretido, los arbustos a mi alrededor eran verdes otra vez. Y en un día particularmente agradable, Ember Spark decidió que era un buen momento para presentarme a su nueva hija.

—Ella es Evening Breeze—, dijo. La potrilla en cuestión era una unicornio de color morado claro con melena roja, aunque la suya no era tan intensa como la de su madre. En su lugar, era un rojo apagado y apático. Completamente poco favorecedor, y por lo tanto apropiado.

 _Estoy seguro que ella huele a caca._

Esa visita fue extraña. La potrilla eructó y caminaba tambaleante por mi pequeño recinto como un gatito con daño cerebral. Y, créeme, si hubiera podido apartar la vista durante la hora de comer, lo habría hecho. Más aun durante la hora de cambiar el pañal.

 _Por favor, deja de torturarme. A nadie le importa tu horrible bebe._

Y sin embargo, Ember demostró ser una completa estúpida al ignorar mis suplicas silenciosas, y nuestro libro del día, leído más para la potrilla que para mí, relataba los intentos de un pequeño conejo para llevar una enorme zanahoria a su madriguera para su mami y papi conejos. Él terminó contratando a varios animales pequeños para ayudarlo con el vegetal gigante. Había imágenes y todo.

Los niños son _aburridos._

Sin embargo, hay una cosa. Finalmente logré estar conforme con la expresión de mi cara petrificada, porque cuando la pequeña Evening Breeze al fin logró enfocar sus apagados ojos violetas sobre mí, ella soltó un graznido de terror y comenzó a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Sin importar lo que ella hiciera, Ember fue incapaz de calmar a su hija, así que ella finalmente la colocó en el carrito y se fue.

¡Aww, ella ni siquiera se despidió de mí!

Otra cosa sucedió, entonces. El silencio y la inactividad sólo parecen aburridos cuando es todo lo que puedes tener. Cuando pasas un tiempo con ponys bebes, en su lugar se convierten en un alivio.

 _¡Que se vayan!_ , pensé luego de la rápida huida de Ember y, gracias al bebe, ahora mucho más lejos. _¡Por favor, aléjate para siempre!_

* * *

Por supuesto, no tuve esa suerte. Los años pasaron, y las cosas siguieron siendo más o menos lo mismo de siempre. Le tomó varios años a Evening Breeze para que se sintiera cómoda en mi recinto, y poder observar mi rostro increíblemente apuesto sin pestañar o esconderse detrás de su madre.

Entonces, un día, ella simplemente se acercó y me miró, mientras su madre estaba podando los arbustos de mi recinto.

—No te tengo miedo—, dijo la potrilla.

 _Eso es porque eres demasiada estúpida para saber que deberías tenerlo_ , me hubiera gustado informarle.

Vi cada vez menos a Evening Breeze luego de un tiempo, aunque ella seguía viniendo de vez en cuando para ayudar a su madre. Aparentemente, ella estaba en la escuela, o algo así. No es que me importara. En las ocasiones en que su madre lograba arrastrarla aquí, ella solía pasar todo el tiempo enojada.

—Ella se parece a su padre—, me dijo Ember un día, —Él odia que lo obliguen a hacer cosas que no quiere hacer.

Mi furia podría haber destrozado montañas. ¿Obligado a hacer cosas? ¿Qué tal estar encerrado como una estatua viviente? ¡Inténtalo si puedes! Si tuviera acceso a una fracción de mi poder, probablemente habría hecho algo horrible a esas dos en ese momento. Convertirlas en babosas, por ejemplo. O, ¡oh sí! ¡Podría convertir a Ember en un pájaro, y a Breeze en un gusano, y dejar que resuelvan sus diferencias de esa forma!

Ah, que tortura. Mi boca está congelada, y quiero reír.

* * *

Lo primero que me pregunté fue, _¿por qué ella esta vestida de negro?_ Lo segundo que me pregunté fue, _¿por qué debería importarme?_

—Mi esposo falleció la semana pasada—, dijo Ember Spark finalmente, sonriendo con tristeza.

Oh, que encantador. Ahora tengo que soportar a una yegua de luto.

Hubo una notoria diferencia en la rutina luego de eso. Durante el último par de décadas, Ember había hablado vagamente sobre su vida, y hacia su trabajo, pero ahora…ahora ella hacia las cosas mecánicamente. Apenas hablaba, y sólo limpiaba mi estatua una vez cada tres días o menos. No más sentarse en el césped y leer, no más cantar, no más charlas felices.

No es que echaba de menos todo eso, naturalmente, pero ella estaba siendo muy depresiva.

 _Si no vas a hacerlo correctamente, entonces vete_ , pensé con malicia.

—Ya no puedo hacer esto—, dijo ella luego de unos días.

 _Bien. Déjame en paz, entonces._

Oh, pero el destino me tenía reservado un…eh…destino mucho peor. Porque unos días después, una Evening Breeze adulta y obviamente infeliz apareció junto a su madre, cuya melena ahora estaba volviéndose tan gris como siempre lo fue. Ember me dijo que su hija se haría cargo del negocio familiar de ser un Guardián de Discord.

¡Oh, genial! ¡Apenas puedo esperar!

* * *

Casi extrañaba a Ember Spark. Así de molesta y aburrida era Evening Breeze. Ella nunca me leía, apenas me limpiaba, y nunca, y quiero decir nunca, hacia algo con las malas hierbas y plantas en mi recinto, hasta que llegaban al punto donde ella debía luchar para ingresar al lugar. Entonces contrataba a una pobre excusa de jardinero para que cortara el césped, o más bien las malezas, hasta un nivel aceptable.

Como Ember, Evening Breeze era también una madre. En el momento que ella comenzó a trabajar como un Guardián, ya tenía dos potros. La única cosa buena que podía decir sobre ese fastidio era que, a diferencia de su madre, ella por lo menos no me torturaba con la presencia de su camada de crías.

Bueno, hasta ese día, eso sí. Veras, yo podía reconocer los signos de una yegua gorda, y había una chance de 50/50 de que ella estuviera embarazada, o sólo estaba realmente estreñida. Luego realizó un truco de desaparición como su madre, y regresó un par de semanas después.

No hubo ningún encuentro con un nuevo potrillo, sin embargo, cosa que me parece bien. Aun así, casi echaba de menos las atenciones de Ember Spark. Ella, al menos, mantendría el recinto limpio y cuidado, aunque yo tenía cierta simpatía por el caos que reinaba ahora en la vida vegetal. Evening sólo hacia lo mínimo indispensable, y luego desaparecía. A veces, ella no se presentaba por días.

Curiosamente, me sentía descuidado. Y confundido. Y, ahora que lo pienso, perturbado.

* * *

—Oh, Sunny, no—, Evening Breeze regañó a su hija, cuyo nombre al parecer era Sunny Meadows, quien estaba concentrada en treparse a mi pierna trasera draconiana.

—Voy a matar a esa niñera—, murmuró la yegua sombríamente mientras apartaba a su bebe de mí. La potrilla en cuestión era una pegaso de color verde pálido, con alas probablemente heredadas de la genética de su abuelo, y luciendo una melena color rojo vibrante que me recordaba a Ember, excepto que era más vivo. Era casi parecida al fuego, o a un amanecer. Era como si todo el color y la vida que debería haber tenido la melena de Evening Breeze fuera traspasado a su hija, en su lugar.

La potrilla se reía emocionada mientras su madre la sacaba de encima mío y la depositó firmemente en el suelo. Miré a la potra con cautela, y ella me miró también, chupando un casco ociosamente mientras lo hacía. Entonces, sus pequeñas alas zumbaron, se despejó de la tierra de forma tambaleante y se elevó directamente hasta mi cara petrificada.

Ella me miró con curiosidad. Yo la observé impasiblemente.

Estaba esperando la misma reacción que tuvo su madre la primera vez que dio un buen vistazo a mi rostro. Es decir, gritar, horrorizarse y llorar. En su lugar, Sunny Meadows se echó a reír.¡Luego extendió su pata y tocó levemente mi nariz con su casco mojado!

¡En serio! ¡Esta potrilla acaba de tocar la nariz del Caos Encarnado!

—¡Cara graciosa!—, chilló la potrilla con alegría. Es justo admitir que ya me agradaba.

—¡No! ¡Sunny, aléjate de ahí!

La potrilla, arrastrada lejos de mí por un campo telekinetico, miró la cara de su madre. Y luego comenzó a llorar.

 _¡Ja! ¡Qué te parece eso, amargada!_

Dando un suspiro de exasperación, y mirándome como si esto fuera de alguna forma mi culpa, Breeze se llevó a su hija. La potrilla me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, extendiendo sus dos cascos, obviamente infeliz de irse.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que tenía un aliado. Gracias a mi suerte, tenía que ser alguien que se cagaba encima regularmente.

* * *

—¿Cómo puede ser que no leas historias?—, preguntó Sunny Meadows, que estaba a punto de dejar sus pañales en ese momento, a su madre mientras ella saltaba con entusiasmo por el recinto, —La abuela dice que se supone que debes leer historias.

—Él es una estatua. No voy a leerle historias a una estatua. Es estúpido.

 _Lo dice la idiota._

Sunny frunció el ceño y dejó de saltar.

—Creo que deberías leerle historias, mamá.

 _Oh, dioses, no._ Pensé frenéticamente. _Agradezco la intención, niña, pero aprecio mucho más el silencio._

—SI quieres leerle historias, adelante—, dijo Breeze con paciencia forzada. —Sólo quiero terminar e irme.

Sunny miró a su madre por un rato, luego me miró a mí. Ella me guiñó un ojo y después me susurró. —Voy a traer un libro mañana, Sr. Discord.

Pero que niña tan dulce. Cuando logre liberarme, tal vez podría hacerle un favor y dejarla en paz.

* * *

—¿Quieres ocuparte de esto? ¡Bien, entonces! ¡Es un trabajo estúpido, de todos modos!

Sunny se estremeció cuando le arrojaron un balde, a pesar que este aterrizó muy lejos.

—¡Bien, tal vez lo haga!—, gritó Sunny mientras su madre abandonaba el recinto, —¡Y voy a hacer un mejor trabajo de lo que tú has hecho!

—Hazlo. Tal vez aprendas cuán estúpido es todo esto. ¡Pero será mejor que no dejes que afecte tus calificaciones!

—¡No lo hará!—, dijo Sunny, estampando un casco en el suelo.

Observé a Breeze caminar firmemente en la distancia. Sentí algo extraño. Inusual. No era ira. La había sentido antes, pero esto era similar. No podía decir qué era, pero la forma en que ella había arrojado ese balde había movido algo en mi viejo corazón de piedra.

Y ahora, tengo un nuevo Guardián.

* * *

—Aquí vamos, señor Cara Graciosa—, dijo Sunny en el primer día de su segunda semana.

Tenía que admitir, las cosas se veían mejores. La hierba estaba cortada, aunque había trozos pelados donde se habían retirado las malezas. Los arbustos estaban prolijamente recortados. ¿Y yo? Bueno, prácticamente brillaba, ¡estaba muy limpio!

—Y ahora, ¡hora de una historia!

Y, en un segundo, mi estado de ánimo se desplomó.

 _Ah, vamos, niña._

—Pensé bastante sobre qué historias te podrían gustar, y me imaginé que probablemente te gustan las historias divertidas. Ya sabes, eres el Espíritu del Caos y todo eso. Así que, le pregunté al bibliotecario sobre un libro con una historia divertida llena de caos. ¡Espero que te guste!

 _Agradezco la intención, niña, pero…_

—¡El Caballero Relojero comenzó a saltar!—, recitó Sunny.

Y ella empezó a leer. Ninguna "desgarradora de monturas" podía esperarse de esta pequeña potra, oh no. En su lugar, esta fue la primera de una serie de historias breves, cada una más absurda que la anterior. Y, si hubiera tenido la posesión de mis habilidades vocales, ¡me habría reído una o dos veces!

 _Esto…tal vez no sea tan malo_

* * *

—¿Preparado? Okay…Uno, dos, tres, ¡VAMOS! Tocado, ¡tú las traes!

Riendo, Sunny Meadows salió corriendo, escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto cercano. Luego de un minuto, ella asomó su cabeza de color rojo fuego, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca vas a ganar a este ritmo, señor Discord—, me regañó, y luego se echó a reír. —¡Estoy ganando veinte a cero!

Yo habría rodado los ojos, pero, ya sabes, estatua y todo eso.

La mancha ***** estatua era sólo una de las cosas que hacia Sunny cuando estaba aquí, y ella estaba aquí con más frecuencia durante el día, ahora que la escuela había terminado. Durante el año escolar, a veces ella traía su tarea, y pidiéndome disculpas, trabajaba allí mismo, en el claro.

 ***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: La mancha, las traes, el pilla pilla, o como le digan en tu país. Ya saben, el típico juego de persecución…**

Era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar, ya que la alternativa era que su madre regresara y tomara el control de nuevo.

El recinto era muy diferente ahora que hace dos años. Era más grande, por ejemplo. Varios arbustos habían sido eliminados o trasladados a otro lugar, ofreciéndome más espacio. Y, en ese espacio, Sunny había plantado flores de todo tipo.

Ella tuvo una forma deliciosa de comenzar su jardín. En definitiva no fue lo que yo esperaba. Primero, ella cortó una gran parte del césped, rastrillando y arando hasta que el suelo estuviera perfecto y despejado. Luego, ella se acercó a mí para mostrarme lo que estaba plantando.

–Geranios. Violetas. También algunas margaritas, y lirios y caléndulas.

Ella continuó adelante, mostrándome diferentes semillas, bulbos y esas cosas que ella tenía en su pequeña carretilla. Realmente eran de una variedad asombrosa.

—Pensé mucho sobre cómo voy a plantar estas, señor Discord. Y, ¿sabes lo que decidí?

 _No niña. No lo sé realmente._

—¡Voy a plantarlas con caos!—, ella me sonrió, luego tomó un puñado de semillas y bulbos y simplemente las arrojó al suelo.

—¡Wiiii!—, dijo, después se echó a reír, arrojando manojos tras manojos de flores en el suelo labrado. Una vez terminado, ella caminó alrededor, asegurándose que cada una estuviera bien plantada donde había aterrizado. Entonces, luchando con sus alas subdesarrolladas, se elevó hasta el cielo, regresando momentos después con una nube negra, y saltó sobre ella hasta hacerla desparecer, derramando su lluvia en el jardín.

—Y ahora tenemos un Jardín del Caos. ¿No es genial?

 _Muy genial_ , habría añadido si pudiera hacerlo. Pero eso no fue todo. Mientras ella había estado arrojando semillas, había estado demasiado distraída para notar algo más que había sucedido. Pero ahora que estaba tranquila, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que ella viera…

—¡Mi cutiemark!

Sunny miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos sus caderas, donde un sol radiante y brillante estaba ahora devolviéndole la mirada. Literalmente, ya que el sol tenía una cara sonriente.

—¡Eeeeee!—, chilló Sunny, corriendo por el recinto con placer verdadero, y más de una vez levantando vuelo brevemente, aunque sus alas todavía no estaban listas para volar mucho.

 _Lo entiendo, niña. Estas feliz. Ahora, ¿podrías tener la amabilidad de callarte?_

Ella lo hizo, pero sólo para acercarse a mí y abrazar mi pierna. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a esta pony? ¡Siempre con los abrazos! ¡Ninguno de los otros Guardianes me habría abrazado!

—¡Gracias, señor Discord!—, dijo cálidamente, —¡Nunca habría obtenido mi cutiemark sin ti!

 _No es así como funciona, niña. Pero "de nada", supongo._

—¡Oh! ¡Debo mostrársela a todos los ponys! ¡Nos vemos más tarde, señor Discord!

Con eso, y todavía riendo, Sunny Meadow se alejó corriendo, su melena y cola corta flameando levemente mientras corría.

 _Por fin, un poco de paz y tranquilidad._

Pero, por extraño que parezca, la paz y tranquilidad se sentían…

* * *

Solitario. Me siento tan solo. Es casi como si Sunny se hubiera olvidado de mí, y me sorprende sentirme resentido por ese hecho.

Por supuesto, su madre y su abuela me habían abandonado por periodos más largos que este, pero eso se debía generalmente a los embarazos. Sunny no había engordado. Y además, ella me habría informado si había conocido a algún pony. Entonces, yo sabía que no era eso.

¿Tal vez ella se había olvidado de mí?

* * *

Yo quería regañarla, pero ella parecía muy oprimida. No es que no podría regañarla de todas formas. Pero había pasado casi una semana. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir arrastrándose, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Como si ella no me hubiera abandonado por tanto tiempo? Y, ¿cómo se atrevía a venir con un aspecto tan triste, casi robándome mi capacidad para estar furioso con ella?

Mírala. ¡Ella ha estado llorando, y todo! ¿Qué posible excusa…?

—La Abuela Ember murió—, dijo sollozando, —Lo siento por no estar mucho por aquí, señor Discord. Pero, nosotras éramos cercanas. Mamá y yo, siempre peleamos, pero la abuela siempre estaba allí para hablar conmigo. Esto…me impactó muy fuerte.

Ella se dejó caer sobre el pedestal donde mi estatua reposaba, luego apoyó su espalda contra él.

—No tengo muchos amigos, señor Discord—, me confesó, —. Los demás piensan que soy rara, porque trabajo contigo. Y…creo que puedo ser molesta, a veces. Pero la abuela siempre tenía tiempo para mí. Ahora no tengo a nadie que se preocupe por mí, excepto mamá, y a pesar que ella me quiere, a veces creo que también me odia.

Volví mi atención al Jardín del Caos, que se había hecho más grande y extravagante con los años desde el primero. Los girasoles se alzaban sobre las gladiolas, y un pequeño rosal estaba tratando de ahogar a un grupo de no-me-olvides. La hiedra se deslizaba por la tierra, batallando contra un campo de tréboles. Era un cambio constante, ya que algunas de las plantas perjudicaban a las demás, y la naturaleza inestable del jardín me agradaba. Incluso había una enorme calabaza de color naranja que de alguna forma había encontrado su camino hasta allí, aunque Sunny estaba segura que nunca la había plantado.

Regresé mi atención a la potrilla sollozando a mis pies. Y por segunda vez en mi vida, sentí esa emoción desconocida. No era ira. Tampoco alegría. Tal vez era posesión, o alguna extraña mezcla de las tres que formaba algo completamente diferente. Me gustaría saber qué era, así podría saber cómo llamarla.

 _No estás sola, niña_ , pensé ferozmente. _Nunca estas sola._

Uf, eso fue vergonzoso. ¿De dónde diablos vino eso?

* * *

Me alegra decir que la rutina regresó poco tiempo después. Sunny pasaba cada vez más tiempo conmigo, leyendo o incluso sólo durmiendo en el recinto. Ella incluso traía unos tambores bongo a veces, y cantaba mientras los tocaba con ritmo.

Pero, lo más interesante para mí fue cuando ella trajo pinturas y un lienzo e intentó pintar mi imagen. Lo intentó varias veces, y todos sus intentos eran horribles. Y, a pesar que ella admitía plenamente que sus pinturas no valían la pena, siempre me enseñaba la imagen, y se reía de su propia ineptitud.

Luego de un par de años, sin embargo, las pinturas comenzaron a lucir, bueno, bastante bien.

—El secreto es dejar de esforzarse tanto para hacerla perfecta—, me confesó Sunny, luego de que una de sus pinturas resultara particularmente bien. —Sólo debo apagar mi cerebro, y dejar que fluya—. Ella lanzó una mirada crítica a la pintura, y luego se encogió de hombros. —Podría ser mejor, sin embargo. No he dibujado tu hermoso rostro muy bien, sin embargo.

Entonces ella me tocó la nariz.

* * *

El otoño estaba a punto terminar. El Jardín del Caos estaba marchito y casi muerto. La escarcha cubría el suelo casi todas las mañanas, y a veces aún continuaba allí después del mediodía. El invierno sólo estaba a un pelo de distancia. Y, ahora, esta potra estúpida va a abandonarme.

 _Si, bien, lo que sea_ , pensé con amargura. _Déjame, entonces._

—Va a ser sólo por un tiempo, lo prometo—, dijo ella, con la sonrisa más grande que jamás le he visto hacer. —Sólo hasta que termine la luna de miel.

Estaba enojado. Muy enojado. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Sunny iba a casarse, bien, ¿por qué eso debía afectarme en lo absoluto?

 _Sera mejor que ese semental la trate bien_ , pensé sombríamente. Entonces me sorprendí. _Espera, ¿por qué debe importarme cómo él la trate?_

—Desearía que pudieras estar allí–, dijo ella con tristeza, —Incluso le pregunté a la Princesa si podía trasladar tu estatua a la recepción, sólo por un día. Has sido mi único amigo durante la mayor parte de mi vida, Discord. Voy a extrañar verte todos los días.

Luego comenzó a llorar.

 _Ah, maldita sea._

* * *

Sunny definitivamente no era buena con los embarazos. Por un lado, yo estaba feliz de que hubiera terminado. No más quejas sobre sentirse enferma e hinchada, o gemidos mientras intentaba revolotear a mí alrededor para limpiarme. No más vómitos inesperados.

Por otro lado, yo estaba, francamente, molesto porque existía otro pony más captando la atención de Sunny, apartándola de mí.

Veras, lo había descubierto. Yo sabía, ahora, por qué yo estaba molesto. Su esposo había capturado su ojo y su corazón, y ahora estaba esta potrilla, también. Estos ponys estaban conspirando para alejar a mi Guardián de mí.

No es que me importara. No era porque me sentía solo, y ciertamente no se debía a algo tan estúpido y sin sentido como los celos.

Era porque ella era mía. Y no me gusta compartir.

* * *

—Su nombre es Winter Magic—, dijo Sunny con una sonrisa, mientras me presentaba a su pequeña unicornio. —Tienes tres intentos para adivinar por qué la nombramos así.

Sunny rió y se ruborizó, y yo permanecí en mi lugar (como si tuviera otra opción), confundido.

 _Bueno, veamos, ¿qué ha sucedido este último invierno?_ Reflexioné durante un rato, y de pronto me di cuenta que fue cuando Sunny había logrado quedarse embarazada. _Oh, eww. No quiero pensar sobre eso. ¡Todavía eres una niña!_

* * *

Estaba muy seguro que vería cada vez con menos frecuencia a Sunny Meadows, ahora que ella tenía una familia. Me esperaba una sorpresa.

En lugar de visitarme menos, al igual que su madre, Sunny en realidad venía con más frecuencia, junto con sus potrillos. Además de Winter Magic, también estaba Cloud Runner, un potrillo pegaso, y Summer Sky, otro pegaso, pero era una potrilla.

Winter era una potra de color azul claro con una melena blanca mate. Su hermano era de un color azul más oscuro, con una melena rosada que estaba seguro iba a ser blanco de muchas burlas cuando finalmente fuera a la escuela. Summer Sky, sin embargo, era una réplica perfecta de su madre en miniatura.

Y, en lugar de abandonarme y sólo prestarle atención a sus potros, Sunny tenía un patio de juegos en la cada vez más amplia Arboleda de Discord (como era llamada ahora). Sus potros jugaban cerca de mí, a mi alrededor y a veces encima de mí. Y, a pesar que rara vez veía a su esposo (un unicornio azul llamado Jumble, un pony que odiaba a la vista), yo casi sabía lo que era tener una familia.

Era en su mayoría muy, muy ruidoso.

* * *

—Cloud Runner, ¿podrías traerme el cepillo para fregar?—, preguntó Sunny, encaramada a una escalera cerca de mi ala. —No tengo idea qué comió este pájaro, pero no se elimina fácil.

—¡Eeew, mamá, eso es asqueroso!—, dijo Winter Magic, arrugando la nariz. Esa potrilla era demasiado remilgada para mi gusto. El hecho de ser la mayor y haber ingresado en la escuela recientemente parecía hacerle creer que era la jefa de todos.

Cloud Runner se encogió de hombros, tomó con sus dientes el mango del cepillo, y voló hacia su madre. Cuando ella lo tomó, él preguntó. —¿Por qué no vuelas, en vez de utilizar la escalera?

—Porque este balde es pesado, y no quiero salpicar por todas partes mientras estoy fregando.

—¿Por qué siquiera debo estar aquí? Esto es estúpido—, se quejó la siempre decepcionada Winter Magic.

—Hablas como tu abuela—, dijo Sunny con un suspiro, —Estamos aquí porque es nuestro trabajo. Nuestra familia son los Guardianes de Discord. Celestia misma ofreció este papel a tu bisabuela. Y, cuando yo muera, entonces será trabajo de ustedes hacerse cargo.

—¿De verdad crees que él este despierto?—, preguntó Summer Sky en voz baja. Ella rara vez hablaba, ya que siempre era sobrepasada por sus hermanos mayores mucho más revoltosos. Por mucho que se pareciera a su madre, ella en realidad no había heredado la soltura de Sunny.

—Ni siquiera Celestia lo sabe a ciencia cierta—, respondió Sunny, mientras fregaba. —Pero yo siempre lo creí así. Por eso este trabajo es tan importante.

—Pero, él es malvado, y todo eso—, protestó Cloud Runner.

 _¿Malvado? ¡¿Malvado?! ¡Hijo, he visto la maldad! ¡Y déjame decirte, un poco de caos no tiene nada que ver con la verdadera maldad!_

—No importa—, dijo Sunny con firmeza. —Si él está atrapado y consciente, entonces merece ser tratado con toda la amabilidad que podamos reunir—. Escuché como el cepillo caía dentro del balde con un sonoro "tunk" y luego Sunny continuó. —Además, un poco de caos puede ser divertido.

Prácticamente podía oír la sonrisa en su boca mientras ella bajaba de la escalera. Y entonces, escuché al balde caerse y los potros de Sunny a mi alrededor jadearon con asombro. Hubo un fuerte ruido de quiebre, y un grito de dolor como nunca había oído antes, y después apareció un caos inmediato.

Por una vez, me encontré no disfrutándolo.

—¡Mamá! Mamá, ¿estás bien?—, gritó Winter Magic. Los otros dos estaban llorando, y Summer Sky sólo estaba repitiendo "Oh no, oh no, oh no" una y otra vez.

Sunny, detrás de mí, respiró profundamente, luego dijo. —Mamá está bien, cariño. Pero me rompí la pierna con esta escalera estúpida. ¿Cloud Runner?

—¿Si, mamá?—, dijo el pequeñín, separándose de su llorosa hermana menor.

—¿Puedes ser un chico valiente por mí? Necesito que alguien vuele hacia el castillo y busque ayuda. Diles que me caí y me rompí una pierna, ¿okay?

—¡Okay!

Nunca había visto a ese potro volar tan rápido en su vida.

* * *

—Debes hacerlo porque yo lo digo—, dijo Winter Magic con un tono de voz que desgarró mi espalda como garras arañando una placa de metal. —Soy la mayor, así que estoy a cargo.

—No veo por qué. Eres sólo un año mayor que yo—, gritó Cloud Runner.

—Um. No debemos pelear—, dijo Summer Sky, demasiado suave para que sus hermanos belicosos pudieran escucharla. —Mamá no quiere que peleemos.

—¡Mamá me puso a cargo cuando se lastimó!—, dijo Winter Magic, estampando un casco en el suelo para enfatizar.

—¡Bueno, papá me puso a cargo cuando él se fue!—, gritó Cloud Runner, —¡Él me dijo que yo era el semental de la casa ahora, y tenía que encargarme de las cosas!

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Jumble se fue? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¡Sunny no me comentó nada sobre eso!

—Eso es estúpido. ¡Sólo eres un potro!

—¡Y tú eres sólo una potra! ¡No creas que eres mejor que yo porque ya tienes tu cutiemark!

La discusión entre el hermano y la hermana mayor continuó hacia los insultos, hasta que finalmente, Winter Magic levitó un balde de agua sobre la cabeza de su hermano y lo arrojó. Después de un grito de rabia pura, ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse alejada de su hermano, que estaba corriendo, y en ocasiones volando, detrás de ella por todo lo que merecía. La pobre Summer Sky sólo se sentó en la base de mi pedestal y lloró.

Casi tuve que agradecer a los tres por ofrecerme esta nueva experiencia. Por primera vez en mi vida, el caos me resultaba molesto.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, cuando Sunny al fin regresó. Dos semanas de disputas entre los dos mayores. Dos semanas de peleas y discusiones casi imparables, mientras Summer Sky hacia lo mejor que podía para mantenerme limpio. Leer o hablar conmigo estaba fuera de la cuestión, sin embargo, ya que los otros dos continuaban luchando.

Tengo que decirte, estaba muy feliz de ver a la yegua de color verde claro acercándose sobre ruedas, su pierna izquierda trasera estaba enyesada y tenía vendas en sus costillas.

—Hola, Cara Graciosa—, dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras Cloud Runner empujaba su silla de ruedas. —Te extrañé. Lo siento, no debería ser tan torpe.

No bromeaba. No creo que sea exactamente común para un pegaso hacerse daño al caer de una escalera.

—Resulta que tengo una o dos costillas rotas, también. Estoy bajo las órdenes del médico de no trabajar, pero al menos puedo asegurarme que estos tres hagan bien su trabajo.

Ella giró su silla de ruedas y observó a los tres potros con expresiones culpables. —Entonces. Este lugar es un desastre. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

En un periodo de tiempo sorprendentemente corto, las malas hierbas fueron retiradas, las plantas muertas fueron removidas del Jardín del Caos y otras nuevas fueron plantadas, y mi estatua fue cepillada. Luego, como recompensa, los jóvenes comieron de una canasta de picnic mientras su madre me leía una historia que ella había escrito.

Veras, hay un cierto número de historias que pueden ser consideras "caóticas y divertidas" en el mundo, y Sunny me había leído la mayoría de ellas en su primer par de años. Ella entonces se había propuesto escribir más, y en ocasiones regresaba con algo completamente nuevo.

Sus historias eran terribles, al principio, al igual que sus pinturas. Pero, hey, te gustan a medida que pasa el tiempo.

* * *

Con el tiempo, Winter Magic y Cloud Runner dejaron de venir. El hecho de que los ponys obtuvieran sus cutiemarks les hacía pensar que son demasiado geniales para hacer las cosas que hacían cuando eran potros. Logré obtener noticias sobre ellos, sin embargo.

Winter Magic, haciendo honor a su nombre, fue aceptada en la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados, y estaba internada allí ahora. Ella tenía muy buenas notas, según su madre, aunque la suposición de la potra de que ella siempre tenía la razón, provocaba que se metiera en problemas con sus profesores de vez en cuando.

Cloud Runner fue en la dirección opuesta, lo cual no es de sorprender con los pegasos (o eso me dijeron), concentrándose más en el aspecto físico de las cosas. Se esforzó duramente en jugar cloudball, e incluso recibió algo de atención de los equipos profesionales, quienes le aseguraron que, si continuaba su entrenamiento y seguía mejorando sus habilidades, podría tener la oportunidad de entrar en un equipo profesional después de graduarse.

Ella intentaba ser reservada al respecto, pero yo conocía a Sunny lo suficiente para saber que estaba llena de alegría y orgullo por los logros de sus niños.

Al fin averigüé algo sobre Jumble durante una conversación honesta entre Sunny y Summer. Al parecer, ese idiota había encontrado "otra yegua". Como si cualquier pony estúpida pudiera ser mejor que Sunny. Me había quedado atascado entre pensar "¡Al fin, hasta nunca!" y sentirme indignado en nombre de Sunny, pero ella parecía muy tranquila al respecto.

—Tu papá todavía te quiere, cariño—, le dijo a Summer Sky cuando la potrilla preguntó por él. —A veces, las cosas no salen bien entre los adultos, pero es importante recordar que todavía te quiere.

—¿Pero él no te quiere, mamá?—, preguntó Summer, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Esto….Creo que él todavía se preocupa por mí—, respondió con cautela, —Pero su corazón ha cambiado.

—¿Aún lo amas?

—Oh, cariño. Aunque estoy enojada con él, todavía me preocupo mucho por tu papá. Pero, por suerte, hay tanto amor en mi corazón reservado para ustedes tres que realmente no me duele en lo absoluto, ahora que él ya no está.

Me di cuenta que ella estaba mintiendo. Pero sólo un poco.

Summer Sky, en comparación con sus hermanos, era tranquila. "Dulce", como pensaba su madre. Sunny la mimaba, y Summer floreció como una rosa, logrando ser más confiada. Ella era un asistente capaz, también, y ayudaba a su madre a escribir historias para leerlas ante mí. Para mi sorpresa, Summer Sky tenía una mente maravillosamente creativa, y las historias que ayudó a escribir (y más tarde, escribiría ella misma) eran encantadoramente extravagantes y divertidas.

* * *

Bueno. ¡Este fue un día emocionante para mí! Me desperté de un semi-trance a la medianoche cuando sentí algo romperse, y la sensación de que la prisión que me contenía era un poco menos sólida.

¡No estoy seguro de cuál, pero al parecer una de las Portadoras de los Elementos había fallecido! ¡Viva Discord! ¡Una menos, faltaban cinco, y entonces todo lo que necesitaría era un rápida explosión de caos, y me iría de allí!

Y no voy a ser tan estúpido para jugar, esta vez. Nos voy a esconder los Elementos en un libro. Sin enigmas. Sin bromas. La primera cosa que hare es arrojar esas malditas cosas en un volcán, en alguna parte.

* * *

—Mi madre está muerta—, dijo Sunny con una sonrisa triste, —Ataque al corazón. Ella murió tranquilamente mientras dormía.

Wow. ¿Evening Breeze estaba muerta? ¿En serio? Quiero decir, supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Otras dos Portadoras habían muerto ya, y mi prisión ahora era mucho más ligera. Pero, aun así, ¿ella no era apenas una potrilla hace un momento?

—Es gracioso, supongo—, dijo Sunny, mientras cepillaba mi oreja. —Siempre pensé que había tiempo suficiente para resolver las cosas entre nosotras. Ella nunca me aprobó, ya sabes. No aprobó que hiciera este trabajo. No aprobó mi casamiento con Jumble, aunque debo decir que ella tenía razón acerca de él.

Eso último lo dijo en voz baja, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su potra. Summer Sky estaba atendiendo el Jardín del Caos.

—Las cosas fueron mejor, al menos, hacia el final—, continuó, trasladándose a mi otra oreja. —Mucha de su furia se debía a ti.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué ella había estado enojada conmigo? Sunny tenía la respuesta, por suerte, así que no sería devorado vivo por la curiosidad.

—Cuando ella era pequeña, sentía que tú estabas alejando a su abuela de ella. Sentía que la abuela pasaba demasiado tiempo aquí, cuando debería estar junto a ella. Además, ella dijo que tienes una cara aterradora.

Ella sonrió, luego me beso suavemente en mi mejilla, ahora limpia.

—Ella si estaba equivocada acerca de eso, ¿verdad, Sr. Cara Graciosa?

* * *

—¡Sólo estoy diciendo, que esto funcionaria mucho mejor si fuera igual a los otros jardines!—, insistió Summer Sky.

—Esa es toda la razón del Jardín del Caos, sin embargo—, respondió Sunny en un tono que Summer tomó, obviamente, como una voz terriblemente razonable.

—Pero es muy difícil fertilizar y regar. ¿Al menos no podemos mover las cosas para que estén alineadas?

—No se trata de la facilidad, querida. Se trata de contener un poco del caos del Sr. Discord, aquí.

La joven yegua, tan parecida a su madre que era casi como si estuviera mirando dentro de un vórtice del tiempo hacia el pasado, resopló y estampó un casco en el suelo.

—¿Por qué molestarse, entonces? ¿Por qué no dejar que el caos tome el control?

Sunny sonrió mientras atendía el jardín, desenterrando y arrancando un lirio que se había marchitado, y plantó en su lugar un arbusto trepador al azar.

—Cuando retrocedes, ¿qué ves?

Summer gruñó pero obedeció, retrocedió unos pasos y luego observó

—Veo un desastre—, dijo ella. Sunny se rió.

—Intenta retroceder unos pasos más, luego mira todos los detalles

—¿Todos los detalles?—, Summer miró a su madre, que estaba cubierta de tierra y tenía un pañuelo atado en su melena, que por alguna razón, tenía un poco de gris. —Veo…veo el jardín, que es un desastre.

—¿Qué más?—, preguntó Sunny.

—¿Te veo…a ti?—, cuando Sunny hizo un gesto para que continuara, Summer miró a su alrededor y luego dijo. —Veo el laberinto de arbustos, y el césped.

—¿Y cómo lucen?

—Bien cuidado. Ordenado. Excepto en la frontera del Jardín del caos, donde las malas hierbas siguen creciendo. Te lo estoy diciendo, una pared de contención…

—Nunca quise colocar una pared alrededor del jardín, querida. No me parece correcto encerrarlo—. Sunny gruñó por el esfuerzo al ponerse de pie, secándose la frente con una toalla. —Lo que estas observando es orden, alrededor del Jardín del Caos. Césped recortado, arbustos esculpidos, caminos limpios. Si colocamos una pared alrededor del jardín, estaríamos robándole su poder. Si le permitimos expandirse a su gusto, corrompería el orden de este lugar…—, _suena bien para mí_ , pensé. —…pero eso le robaría al propio jardín lo que lo hace especial.

Hmm.

—El caos y el orden van de la mano como el agua y el aceite—, dijo Sunny, apilando sus herramientas de jardinería en un carro. —Realmente no se mezclan, pero si retiras uno y dejas solo al otro…bueno, se vuelve aburrido, ¿verdad?

—El orden no es aburrido—, protestó Summer.

¡Oooh, te daré una buena tirada de pelos una vez que sea libre, potrilla!

—¿Orden puro? Claro que lo es—, dijo Sunny con sensatez, —Necesitamos al orden para tener una vida estable, pero necesitamos caos para hacer a esa vida lo suficientemente interesante para vivirla.

Todavía hablando, ambas abandonaron la arboleda. Apenas me di cuenta. Estaba muy ocupado mirando el jardín.

* * *

—Su nombre es Wind Whisper—, dijo Summer Sky, presentándome al potro. —Windy, este es Discord. Nuestra familia se hace cargo de él.

El potro gorgoteó, con los ojos abiertos, mientras yo me mareé con confusión. ¿Summer tiene un potro ahora? ¡Ella es sólo una potrilla! Por supuesto, una potrilla que obtuvo su cutiemark…espera, ¿hace cuantos años sucedió eso?

No tenía idea. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado en esta estatua. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que sólo faltaba una Portadora, una cadena manteniendo cerrada mi prisión, y estaba cerca de romperse. Si tuviera que apostar, diría que probablemente era Twilight Sparkle. Ella era demasiado perseverante para renunciar, un rasgo que podría admirar en ella si no fuera porque me mantenía encerrado herméticamente.

—Es tan hermosa— dijo Sunny detrás de su hija, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a su nieta.

Otra experiencia nueva. Ahora sabía cómo era sentirse viejo.

No me gusta.

* * *

Sunny había estado enferma. Un resfriado, me dijo ella un día. Sólo un resfriado. Pero fue suficiente para provocar que su ultimo medico (ella había sobrevivido a los últimos dos) insistiera que tomara reposo en cama.

Summer Sky hizo todo lo posible, junto con su pequeña Wind Whisper. La potrilla, aunque era de color gris plateado y no se parecía a Sunny, me recordaba mucho a la vieja yegua. Era curiosa, y le encantaba reír. Y ella, también, me llamaba Cara Graciosa.

Ahora, había pasado una semana desde que el último hilo se había roto. Ahora, lo único que mantenía mi prisión cerrada era un pensamiento ilusorio y la falta de una explosión concentrada de caos. Cualquier cosa podía servir, en realidad. Una guerra. Una pelea. Incluso una discusión. Demonios, ¡traigan de vuelta a Winter Magic y Cloud Runner, estoy seguro que estaría libre antes que pudiera pestañear!

Summer Sky caminó hacia mí, lentamente. Por una vez, no tenía a su hija. Summer había seguido los pasos de su madre y había tomado el ser un Guardián como un asunto de familia. Para que Wind Whisper no esté aquí… Vagamente, esperé que la potrilla no estuviera enferma.

Y entonces observé el rostro de Summer. Estaba llorando, con fuerza.

 _No._

—Hola, Discord—, dijo Summer con una sonrisa triste, —Um. Lo siento, no puedo…Mamá quería que viniera a verte. Ella estaba más enferma de lo que pensábamos.

Podía sentir la agitación de la yegua, desprendiendo la última de mis cadenas.

 _No. Maldición, ¡no!_

—Yo…Ni siquiera sé si puedes oírme, o si te importa, pero… fue rápido, al menos. Pacifico. Todos estaban allí, incluso mi hermano y hermana.

Una grieta en la piedra. Summer no se dio cuenta.

 _No de esta forma_ , pensé furiosamente, _No a causa de…_

—Ella…Ella te escribió una carta. Aquí esta—, Summer tomó una carta de la pequeña alforja a su lado y la colocó a mis pies. —Ella no quería que yo la leyera. Ella dijo que es sólo para ti.

Summer Sky comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Otra grieta apareció. Y, por primera vez en mi existencia, intente mantener mi prisión. Incluso si me lo preguntan ahora, no podría decir por qué.

—Lo siento—, dijo Summer, limpiándose los ojos. —Lo siento mucho. Ella quería venir a verte, pero no podía. Ya no tenía fuerzas, al final. Ella...sé que le encantaba venir aquí. Y…y no quiero que te preocupes. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, y sé que Wind Whisper también lo hará, y…y…

La yegua se derrumbó, sollozando. La piedra se agrietó otra vez, esta vez de forma audible, el ruido de la piedra al romperse resonó en la arboleda. Todos mis esfuerzos no significaron nada. Estaba siendo liberado.

Summer miró hacia arriba, el shock y el miedo estaban en sus ojos cuando, por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, comencé a erguirme. La piedra gris se desprendió de mí mientras me levantaba, y cuando me moví, también lo hizo Summer Sky, incorporándose con dificultad y mirándome con ojos incrédulos.

Me agaché y tomé con mis garras la carta de Sunny. Miré a su hija, que me observaba con una mezcla de asombro y terror.

—Gracias—, le dije, y ella asintió y chilló algo en respuesta.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí, mi pequeña pony?—, pregunté, descendiendo de mi pedestal y sintiendo el césped bajo mis pies. Mis sentidos estaban inundados, ahora. La piedra me mantuvo apagado, pero ahora mi conciencia estaba libre. El corazón de Summer Sky latía a punto de estallar. El olor del miedo la envolvía, y podía ver sus extremidades temblar.

—Si—, susurró.

Me acerqué a ella en un instante, y tomé su hocico con mi pata de león. Inclinándome, la miré a los ojos.

—Ni tú, ni ningún pony de tu familia, a partir de ahora y hasta el final de todas las cosas, nunca tendrán necesidad de temerme. Te lo prometo.

Summer Sky parpadeó con confusión. Entonces su tensión me abrumó.

—Gracias—, dijo ella suavemente.

—¿Me crees? Soy el espíritu del caos, después de todo.

—Te creo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi madre lo haría—, respondió Summer Sky. Y una vez más, vi a Sunny Meadows en sus características. Hice lo único que pude pensar en ese momento. Escapé.

Luego de una ráfaga de voluntad, yo estaba a millas de distancia, en una cueva excavada dentro de una montaña que no estaba allí hace un momento. Extendí la mano y encendí la lámpara que había invocado a la existencia, y luego me derrumbé sobre un sofá recientemente materializado. Y entonces, sintiendo un temor que era completamente extraño para mí, levanté una garra y abrí la carta de Sunny.


	2. Celestia

**Celestia**

—Entonces, esto tenía que suceder—, dije cuando aterricé en la ladera de la nueva montaña que había surgido en el desierto.

El Draconequus me miró hoscamente mientras yo plegaba mis alas en mi espalda. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, o al menos eso creía. La respuesta de Discord me sorprendió, sin embargo.

—Ahora no, Celestia. No estoy de humor.

Parpadeé, sorprendida. Nunca había visto a Discord molesto. Al menos, no de esta forma. Él tenía diferentes estados de ánimo, sin duda, pero estos normalmente oscilaban entre divertido e irritante.

—Me gustaría dejarte en paz, Discord. Pero sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

—Celestia, te lo juro, si ustedes dos no me dejan en paz, esto va a terminar mal para ambos—. Sentí un escalofrío cuando me di cuenta que nuestra trampa había sido descubierta. —Oh, si—, dijo él al notar mi sorpresa. —Puedo sentir a la pequeña Luna escondida detrás de mí, portando los otros tres Elementos. ¿Creías que no lo sabría?

—Esperaba que no lo harías, sí.

—No estoy de humor para juegos, Celestia.

—¿Desde cuándo?—, pregunté.

Eso fue un error, uno del que me arrepentí al instante cuando el Espíritu del Caos enfurecido se giró para mirarme. He visto a Discord enfadado antes, o al menos eso pensaba, pero lo que estaba presenciando ahora era una furia incandescente que nunca había esperado ver en el espíritu normalmente cortés.

—¡Desde que me colocaste esta correa!—, rugió, y yo retrocedí, temiendo por mi vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La voz de Discord hizo eco en la ladera de la montaña, y la piedra se agrietó en varios puntos, derrumbándose en avalanchas aleatorias.

—¿Qué…?—, tragué saliva, intentado recuperar un poco de humedad en mi boca, —¿Qué correa?

—¡Estos Guardianes infernales tuyos! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—. La rabia se desvaneció, y me sorprendió ver…¿dolor? ¿Podría ser?

—Yo…yo sólo quería que tuvieras compañía—, dije, de pronto sin reconocer a la criatura que estaba enfrentando. —Ni siquiera estaba segura de si estabas consciente…

—Oh, yo estaba consciente. Cada segundo de cada día. ¿Y, honestamente? No podría importarme menos cualquiera de ellos. Cualquiera, excepto Sunny Meadows.

—Ah, la última Guardián—, dije, y luego me estremecí ante su mirada.

—Sí, la última, el Guardián final—, respondió.

Aparté la vista de su rostro, y algo llamó mi atención. Su garra de águila aferraba con fuerza a un manojo de papeles. Un misterio para otro momento, tal vez.

—¿Por qué, Celestia?

—¿Por qué?—, repetí.

—¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me ofreciste sirvientes, aunque yo estaba atrapado en piedra? ¿Por qué…por qué…por qué mueren tan rápido?

—Ah—, dije. Con el fin de ocultar mi sorpresa, miré hacia otro lado, hacia el cielo, y vi a Luna acercarse. Llamé su atención y sacudí la cabeza. Confundida, pero confiando en mí, Luna se dio la vuelta y se alejó volando. —Es el costo de la inmortalidad, Discord. Aquellos que son mortales, no importa el tiempo que vivan, fallecen antes de que realmente logremos conocerlos. Luego nos pasamos el resto de nuestras vidas velando por ellos.

—No vale la pena, entonces, ¿verdad?—, dijo él, mientras abría su garra. Una explosión de fuego, casi demasiado brillante para mirarla, consumió la carta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Vale la pena—, respondí. —Para mí, al menos.

—¿Oh? ¿Cómo?

—Porque la alternativa es nunca lograr conocerlos. Esos encantadores, maravillosos, y sobre todo, breves ponys vivirían sus vidas y morirían sin que nosotros siquiera podamos saber de ellos. Nos negaríamos a nosotros mismos la alegría y la belleza de su tiempo en este mundo, y nuestras vidas serían las más pobres por ello. Y, porque…Bueno, dicen que ningún pony muere realmente mientras alguien los mantenga vivos en sus corazones—. Avancé un paso e incliné la cabeza. —Y, como somos inmortales, eso significa que aquellos amados por nosotros nunca van a morir verdaderamente.

Discord lanzó un ladrido que casi pudo ser una risa. —Eso sorprendentemente me ofrece un poco de consuelo ahora, sabes.

—Lo sé. Pero será más fácil de soportar

Él gruñó, luego suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué?—, le pregunté.

—¿Ahora qué?—, repitió, —Ahora, pasaré algún tiempo pensando. Un poco de reflexión ociosa, contemplación indiferente.

—Y, ¿una vez que hayas terminado de pensar?

—Entonces tendremos que ver. Soy el Espíritu del Caos, después de todo.

—Ya veo.

Discord se levantó y se estiró, luego me miró. —Por curiosidad, Celestia, ¿puedes decirme qué es esta emoción?

—¿Qué em…?

El sentimiento me impactó duramente, fluyó desde Discord, directo hacia mi corazón. Se sentía un poco feroz, como la furia, pero también vertiginoso, como la alegría. Felicidad, protección, miedo y coraje…tenía aspectos de todos ellos, pero no estaba formado por ninguno de ellos. Era una emoción independiente, y una que conocía muy bien.

—Esto, Discord, es amor.

Él resopló con desprecio. —¿Amor? No. Yo conozco el amor. Amo el caos. Amo lo inesperado. Amo…

—Tú disfrutas esas cosas, sin duda—, interrumpí, —Pero no las amas. ¿Has sentido esta emoción, Discord?

—Sí. Por Sunny Meadows.

—Ya…veo—. Eso fue más que sorprendente, por decir menos. Y ahora, estaba empezando a entender su comportamiento. —Entonces, siento mucho tu perdida.

Él simplemente me miró. Durante más de un minuto, me miró. Luego soltó un bufido.

—Unas ultimas peticiones, Celestia.

—Estoy escuchando.

—La arboleda. Mi arboleda. Los Guardianes la cuidaran, al igual que Sunny, por el resto del tiempo. Me gustaría poder visitarla de vez en cuando.

—Por supuesto—, dije. —¿Algo más?

—Ella debe tener una estatua.

—¿Sunny Meadows?

—Sí. Una grande. Y asegúrate de que todo el mundo sepa que ella es la única razón por la que Canterlot no está siendo inundada por chocolate caliente, o algo peor, en este mismo momento.

—Muy bien. Encargaré el trabajo a mis mejores escultores de inmediato. ¿Dónde te gustaría ubicarla?

—En la arboleda, por supuesto. No hagas preguntas tontas.

—Hecho. ¿Y, ahora?

—Ahora, me voy. Como dije, tengo que pensar en algunas cosas.

—¿Sobre qué?—, no pude resistir preguntar.

—Sobre cómo el Caos no es divertido sin el Orden. Y cómo el Orden no es divertido…

—Sin un poco de Caos.

—Bueno, tal vez más que un poco, Celestia—, dijo con una sonrisa. —Adiós, hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos. Oh, y dale a tu hermana un beso de mi parte, ¿sí? Ella siempre fue mi favorita.

Él despareció en una nube de humo que olía un poco a queso. Luna descendió y aterrizó a mi lado.

—Eso resulto mejor de lo esperado—, dije. Y fue entonces cuando la montaña entera se trasformó en una enorme y cambiante pila de chicles de los colores del arco iris.


	3. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

El lugar existía fuera del espacio racional. Fue creado a partir de la imaginación y caos puro, con sólo una pizca de orden para darle una estructura. Una cantidad elemental, honestamente.

Si entrecierras los ojos lo suficiente, casi podría tomar la apariencia de una arboleda de alguna clase, con un gran jardín lleno de rarezas.

Alrededor de las paredes contantemente cambiantes, estaban colgadas, cubiertas o apoyadas una variedad de pinturas, la mayoría eran de una cierta estatua en cierta arboleda de Equestria. Todas ellas pertenecían al mismo artista, todas ellas era de una habilidad cuestionable, y ninguna de ellas estaba firmada.

También había una estantería que podía estar donde tú desees que este en un momento dado. Estaba llena de cuadernos, que contenían historias escritas a casco, historias de un solo género que no podrías encontrar en ningún otro lugar en cualquier realidad.

El maestro de este lugar, que parecía todo y nada a la vez, al menos cuando él no estaba concentrado en mantener su aspecto, metió su mano en la nada y sacó un sobre y una sola hoja de papel. Se sentó y, una vez más, leyó lo que su amiga le había escrito.

 _Querido Discord._

 _Bueno, los médicos dicen que este es el final para mí. No quería creerlo, pero está pareciendo más y más real. Este resfriado no es sólo un resfriado, al parecer. No voy a aburrirte con los detalles, pero no parece probable que pueda abandonar esta cama, al menos que sea para mi funeral._

 _Quería agradecerte. Sé que probablemente suena raro, dado que no tienes otra opción y todo eso, ¿pero honestamente? Me lo pasé muy bien siendo una Guardián. Cuidando el jardín, limpiando tu estatua, escribiendo mis historias tontas y haciendo mis terribles pinturas, ¡Todo fue muy divertido! Soy la pony más afortunada del mundo, por haber tenido ese trabajo. Sólo deseo que mi madre hubiera podido entender la suerte que tenía._

 _¿Y mis potrillos siendo una parte de ello? Bueno, eso fue la cereza sobre el pastel, por así decirlo. Winter y Cloud no quieren ser Guardianes, lo sé, pero estoy muy segura que Summer si lo será. Ella es mi querida niña, y sé que ella va a cuidarte._

 _Si tengo remordimientos, es que esto está sucediendo antes de tener la oportunidad de conocerte, de ver si lo que hice tuvo un impacto, si tu estancia fue más tolerable. No puede ser divertido, estar atrapado en piedra. Espero haber ayudado a que sea más fácil para ti. ¡Espero…dios, realmente espero que yo no lo haya hecho peor! Si fue así, y si alguna vez te liberas, por favor, no culpes a mis hijos por eso. Ellos sólo están siguiendo mis pasos._

 _Tengo que irme pronto (figurativa y literalmente, ja, ja), pero quiero decirte gracias, otra vez. Te deseo lo mejor, Sr. Cara Graciosa. Y recuerda, un poco de caos es divertido y especial. ¿Mucho caos? Es un desastre._

 _Me gustaría haberte visto una vez más antes del final._

 _Con amor._

 _Sunny Meadows._

* * *

 _¡Vendo pañuelos, suavecitos, de todos los tamaños y colores! ¡No sean timidos, yo tambien lloraria al leer esto! En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Lo interesante de esto, es que nunca se aclara si Discord se enamoró de Sunny Meadows o sólo le tenía un gran aprecio. Me da igual, este fanfic me encanta, aplausos para Hoopy McGee. Espero haber hecho una buena traducción. ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
